Field
The present disclosure relates generally to communication systems, and more particularly, to resource allocations to support peer-to-peer communications in cellular networks.
Background
Wireless communication devices in a wide area network (WAN) may communicate with each other through their serving base stations. If the wireless communication devices are in close proximity to each other, they may communicate directly with each other using peer-to-peer communication, such as FlashLinQ. Methods and an apparatus for resource allocations to support peer-to-peer communications in cellular networks are needed in order to improve the efficiency of both peer-to-peer and WAN communications.